Bang, Bang, We All Fall Down
by AliJay82
Summary: This is a Klaine fic set in Season 4. Kurt ends up taking an internship in New York while Blaine stays behind in Ohio to finish his senior year at Mckinley. What happens when danger lurks in the halways of the school, it only takes a minute for a life to change. Deals with a Highschool shooting.


Walking down the familiar halls of McKinley, this is the start of Blaine Anderson's senior year. Adjusting the strap of his bag, he stopped to brush a piece of dust off the top of his black, skinny jeans and then continued to his locker. Turning the lock to his combination, Blaine pulled open the door and leaned against the other side looking at the pictures that adorned his locker door. He still had Kurt's campaign poster at the top. He didn't care what anyone said; he appreciated the beauty of it. Kurt as a unicorn made him smile slightly, Brittany was right, Kurt was magical. He took one last look and slipped his hand into his bag pulling out an envelope. Reaching inside he pulled out a picture, it was of him and Kurt from the day that the New direction had spent at a beach. They had all got together and decided to go away for a long weekend before everyone went their separate ways. It was also the weekend that Kurt told Blaine that he had been accepted to intern at a fashion magazine in New York.

He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Kurt had woken him up before sunrise and told him to get dressed, Blaine had been tired and had mumbled something and tried to roll over but Kurt was insistent, so he got out of bed. Once he was dressed he made his way downstairs where Kurt was waiting with a cup of coffee in a takeaway cup and told him to put his shoes on while he was getting the car ready. Blaine had asked ready for what but Kurt had just winked at him and walked out the door. Taking a large gulp of his coffee, Blaine sat down to put on his shoes, putting on his purple hoodie over his white v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Picking up his coffee he walked out the door, closing it behind him and made his way to the passenger side of Kurts car. Getting in he looked over at Kurt and saw that the older boy looked nervous.

"Are you ok baby?" Blaine asked, placing his hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm ok honey. I just wanted to have a special day, just you and me." Kurt smiled at Blaine, trying his best to reassure the former Warbler while all the time his heart was shaking inside. The rest of the drive was made in silence, Blaine lent against the door dosing on and off as Kurt sang along quietly to the radio. After about half an hour Kurt pulled the car to a stop and parked. Blaine had fallen asleep and was leaning against the door with his hood pulled up over his head, a few stray curls had fallen over his forehead and they made him look younger than he was. Kurt stared at the boy who held his heart. How was he going to tell him that he was leaving for New York? When he had applied to NYADA they had time to get used to the idea but now with this internship Kurt would be leaving in a matter of days. He had already told his Dad and Carole but had begged them not to tell Blaine. He needed to do it, so he had chosen the last day of their trip. He had it all planned out. He would wake up early, dress in the blue skinny jeans, white shirt and grey waistcoat that he knew Blaine loved, pack a breakfast picnic, which he placed in the car before he crept back upstairs and woke Blaine with a kiss. Once he was sure Blaine was up and getting dressed he came back down stairs and made him and Blaine coffee pouring it into two takeaway cups, handing one to Blaine he told him to get his shoes on and he would meeting him by the car. Getting into the drivers seat he took a few deep breaths and tried to hold back the tears. Bringing himself back to the present he quietly got out of the car leaving Blaine to sleep for a while. Walking to the boot he grabbed what he needed and set about sorting everything out.

Ten minutes later he walked back to the car and gently shook Blaine awake, smiling softly as he opened his beautiful amber eyes and looked slightly confused as to where they were.

"Kurt?..." Blaine questioned sleepily.

"Come on sleepyhead." Kurt smiled, climbed out of the drivers seat, shut the door and walked around to the passenger side helping the sleepy Blaine out of the car.

"Where we going?" Blaine asked as he held an arm around his boyfriends' waist.

"It's a surprise." Kurt said cryptically as he led the love of his life to a secluded area of the beach. Once they got to their Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was a blanket with pillows and a picnic basket surrounded by lights that flickered like candles in the dark of the early morning. Against the pillows lay a single red rose. Blaine gasped.

"Wow." was the only word he could force out of his mouth at the sight. As soon as his brain could function again he was able to voice his feelings. "Kurt this is beautiful." He told his love, turning in his arms to place a sweet kiss against his lips. He pulled back looking into Kurts eyes, he saw all the love in there that Kurt felt for him but he also saw something that he couldn't quite make out. "Kurt what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to surprise you." Kurt stated simply but one look at Blaine's face and he knew that Blaine didn't believe him. "Ok there is something but I will tell you in a bit." Blaine's eyes went wide and Kurt was shocked when they filled with tears. "Baby what's wrong?" Kurt added immediately worried.

"Are you...Are you breaking up with me?" Blaine whispered in a tiny voice. A rogue tear sliding down his cheek.

"Oh no baby, no no no. I would never break up with you. I love you." Kurt said, reaching up cupping his cheek with his hand and wiping away the tear with his thumb. Blaine smiled a watery smile at him and breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. "Now come on, lets sit and eat the breakfast I made for us." Kurt guided him to the blankets and sat them down against the pillows. Grabbing the picnic basket he proceeded to take out two plates and pulled out two croissants, placing one on each plate. Pulling out two little pots of jam and butter and two plastic knives, he finished it off with a thermos of coffee and two cups. Pouring one for himself and his boyfriend, he smiled as Blaine kissed him thank you and they started to eat. They ate in comfortable silence and once the food was done, Kurt placed everything back into the basket and refilled their cups. Placing his on to the blanket, he reached over and grabbed the rose, handing it to Blaine with a kiss.

"Kurt, this is all amazing. The rose is beautiful, the picnic was amazing." Reaching up his hand he stroked Kurt's cheek. "You're amazing." He looked down and bit his bottom lip. Moving his eyes back up to Kurts. "I need you to tell me what's on your mind." Kurt sighed and turned his face kissing the palm of Blaine's hand. Reaching up and taking Blaine's hand between his, he swallowed thickly. It's now or never he thought.

"Do you remember that internship at Stylistics Magazine?"

"Oh yeah, have they got back to you. Did you get it?" Blaine asked with a bright smile on his face. Oh my perfect boy, Kurt thought.

"I got a letter yesterday. I've been accepted." Kurt said. Before he could even utter another word he was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh beautiful I'm so happy for you. It's about time something went right for you." Blaine pulled back and pressed a kiss to his lips. "We'll have to spend the rest of time you've got left in Ohio together." At that Kurt looked down at the ground, unable to look his boyfriend in the eye. "What is it Kurt? Tell me please."

"Um it's... They um..."

"What? What is it?" Blaine tried to stop the sick feeling of fear that was uncoiling in his stomach.

"I've got to leave sooner than expected."

"How soon? A week or two?" Blaine asked hopefully, but he had a sinking feeling he knew the answer even before Kurt shook his head sadly.

"They want me there on Thursday. I've got to leave Wednesday night."

"But todays Monday." Blaine stated brokenly. "That means you've got to leave in two days." New tears were forming in their eyes as they gazed at each other. "It's too quick." Blaine whispered his voice breaking as he tried to hold the tears in.

"I know baby but I've got to go. We knew that I was going to go to New York one way or the other. Even when I applied to NYADA." Kurt stated.

"I know, it's just that I had longer to get it into my head that you were actually going. When you didn't get in, I thought that maybe you'd stay in Ohio with me for this year and then we'd go to New York together." Blaines voice was coming out brokenly as he fought desperately against the dam of tears that was threatening to break. "I know that it was selfish but I didn't want to say goodbye. And now I've got two days. Two days Kurt." Kurt felt Blaine's body shake and the tears started to pour from his eyes. "It's not long enough, It's not...I can't." Kurt grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug as he sobbed. Kurt let his own tears fall as he stroked Blaine's hair.

"I know baby, I know. I am going to miss you so much, but as I told you when I was going to leave for NYADA, we'll skype every day and you'll visit me and I'll visit you." Kurt pulled Blaine's head up from his shoulder. Holding the side of Blaine's head, Kurt kissed away the tears, only for them to be replaced by fresh ones and looked into his eyes putting every ounce of feeling into his own eyes. "Love you Blaine. You are my soul mate, the love of my life. It won't even be a year that we will be apart. I'll be back every chance I get and you'll come and see me every weekend. While were apart you'll be busy with Glee and school and I'll be at work or doing some community theatre and I'll be there for Regionals, Sectionals and Nationals. If you think about it, it will technically only be a few weeks that we'll be apart." Kurt laughed slightly trying to break the emotion.

"It's still too long." Blaine shook his head looking down. Kurt's heart broke as he watched Blaine's tears drip on to his jeans. Kurt leaned back against the pillows pulling Blaine with him so that his head was in the crook of his neck. "I know that this is what you need to do, you need to go to New York and be the beautiful, amazing star that you are and I know that I'm being selfish wanting you to stay." Blaine let out a little hiccup as he cried holding Kurt tight. Kurt bent his head, kissing Blaine's curls and squeezing his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm just gonna fucking miss you so much." Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. "I love you beautiful. You're right, we are soul mates and even though I'm going to miss you like crazy, you belong in New York. You always have done. You need to let your star shine as bright and beautiful as you are and show NYADA what they are missing and how wrong they were not to take you."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered with emotion pouring from his voice as he pulled Blaine in for a kiss, which slowly turned heated. They slowly stripped each other of their clothes and made love as the sun began to rise, afterwards they redressed and clung to each other as the sun rose to its highest in the cloudless sky.

Blaine was brought back to the present by a tissue being placed in front of him and a hand on his shoulder. Spinning round he looked in to Tina Cohen Chang's sympathetic face. He looked at her and then questioningly at the tissue.

"You're crying. Thought you might need this to wipe your eyes." She told him simply. Blaine narrowed his eyes confused so she took his hand and raised it to his cheek where he felt wetness.

"Oh god." He blushed and wiped his eyes. "I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not. You should have seen me when Mike left." She laughed sadly. "You could have filled a bathtub with what I cried." She smiled and looked at the picture in Blaine's hand, she remembered that day. Her and Mike had gone with Blaine and Kurt to the beach early, after getting fed up of waiting for the others. Tina and Mike had been playfully chasing each other around the beach when Mike had noticed the way Kurt and Blaine were being with each other. He had grabbed the camera and crept up to them and took a photo. When they had uploaded it, the picture had turned out beautiful. Kurt and Blaine were gazing into each other's eyes and leaning their foreheads against each other. The picture screamed love. Blaine was about to put it back into the envelope when Tina stopped him and took it out of his hand. "I have a perfect place for this." She told him as she took a magnet off his locker door. She carefully placed the photo on the door and secured it with a magnet. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Tina." He whispered as he hugged her back. "You're the best friend I could ask for."

"Good." She said smiling as she pulled back. Grabbing the book Blaine needed for their first class together she closed his locker and grabbed his hand. "Now lets go and make our senior year the best ever." They smiled at each other as they walked to class.


End file.
